Lychee
'Lychee '''met Mulan one day when she was busy preparing for the Chinese New Year. She had found Khan teaching the little pony how to jump over high obstacles. After Khan left Mulan was surprised to find Lychee still trying to jump afterwards - given that she was very tired. She encouraged her with a special paper lantern and from that day on, Mulan and Lychee have been inseparable. Lychee's theme coloring is pink and light green. A metallic purple heart paw print marking is located on her upper shoulder. Lychee is voiced by Paige O'Hara Personality ''Lychee is a wise pony who is full of bravery and enough will to never give up. Even if the odds are against her or she is too tired, she will always rise above. '' Appearance Lychee is a pearl-pink pony with bright lavender eyes and metallic purple hooves. Her inner-ear is pink, while her hair is indigo. She wears her long mane in a low ponytail-bun with a green strap. Her tail is worn in a big, fancy glittering lilac ribbon with part of it pulled into a bun, letting the rest loosely hang. She wears a curly green crown on her head with a pink flower ornament. While on each ear she wears a simple light green ribbon. Lychee also wears a frilly pink cape with pink silk ruffles hanging from it, separated by a green band. On her neck are two collars, one lilac, the second blue. A pink flower is in the center. Her harness is magenta. Merchandise *Primp and Pamper Ponies Quotes * ''"Would you please help me get cleaned up?" * "I'm counting you to take care of me." (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) * "I'm lucky to have your assistance." * "This is very relaxing." * "Traditions, but loneliness is a virtue." * "I feel so refined." (Getting groomed and trimmed) * "This will make my mane and tail look perfect." * "I'm so fortuned that you can brush me today." * "Mulan will be so proud of me." * "You're clearly the master of the brush." * "Thank you for helping me." (Getting Fed) * "I like to reflect before I eat." * (Eating a carrot) "That's just the treat I need to keep me strong." * (Eating grass) "Thank you. This is a wonderful snack." * (Eating an apple) "This seems to be very nourishing." * (Eating hay) "Thank you. This is a wonderful snack." (Getting Dressed) * "I'll wear that one proudly." *''"Something simple and tasteful, please."'' Trivia * A lychee is a fruit usually eaten fresh and found in most Asian cultures. * Lychee likes Chinese New Year, Paper Lanterns, and training with Khan. * Lychee's band ties are similar to Blossom. ** This may be the symbol used to identify which pets belong to Mulan. ** She also has purple eyes like Blossom, who also wears green ribbons. * When her toy was originally found, Lychee was shown with white skin and bright, dark blue hair. ** This made her resemble Lapis - a pony who appeared the same time she did. Gallery images.jpg 200px-Palace_Pets_-_Lychee.png lychee-et-lapis-les-nouveaux-palaces-pet-s_4941760-M.png e6796ce73a91f8a62e7b0a878e0c23859926b23e.jpg e9b726318c366f45a04d34dd3bfd3ba63ac1d32c.jpg Lychee Palace Pets App.jpg|Lychee Palace Pets App Lychee.png Lychee1.png Lychee2.png Lychee3.png Lychee4.png|In her new outfit 71-Y66gi32L._SL1242_.jpg|Primp and Pamper Ponies, Lychee $_35.JPG 16320399407_9efebf7397_b.jpg maxresdefault4.jpg lychee_princess_palace_pets_skgaleana_by_skgaleana-d80ruma.jpg palace_pets_lychee.gif|Clipart of Lychee Lychee 1.png|In her original outfit hqdefault-4.jpg hqdefault-22.jpg Lychee's Portrait With Mulan.png|Lychee's Portrait With Mulan Lychee's outfit.png|In her new outfit 2 Lychee's Portrait With Mulan 2.png|Lychee's Portrait With Mulan 2 20140816_100109_resized.jpg 20140816_100129_resized.jpg Category:Horses Category:Characters Category:Pink Category:Purple Category:Mulan Category:Pets Category:Females Category:Whisker Haven Characters